The Flight
by Shinto Red
Summary: One of Hikaru's early flights as a fighter pilot. (complete)


Here's a little one parter I wrote. I tried to include some action here.  
  
The Flight  
  
by Shinto Red  
  
He slipped on the white gloves, zipped up the front of his suit and grabbed his helmet. His soft soled boots barely made a sound when he ran across the metal floor. He slipped on his helmet and hopped up the step ladder the technical crew had prepared for him. Strapping himself in, he pressed the specified buttons to bring the plane to life while they taxied him to the starting point.  
  
He felt the floor shake slightly while the platform lifted him to the launching deck. Millions of bright twinkling lights stood out in the inky darkness of space. Hikaru couldn't help but be in awe of the sight. It reminded him of when he had gone camping with his father as a small boy. He had pointed out the constellations and he even got to see a shooting star. He had so wanted to reach out and touch those stars. Now that he could, he wished he could feel the brown earth that he had stood on back then.  
  
A flash of light momentarily blinded him and he lowered the visor on his helmet. Another battle had begun. He turned his head to one side. Roy was in the valkyrie next to him. He gave him a thumbs up sign from his cockpit. He returned the sign, before making a silent prayer to whatever being that was watching over him to continue to do so.  
  
It seemed to work partially. He was still alive, though the number of planes he's destroyed could only make him wince. He didn't want to push his luck with a prayer for the valkyrie.  
  
He felt himself being pushed back in his seat while the valkyrie launched itself on the runway. He followed the rest of the squadron into the giant fireworks display that lit up the area in front of them. Roy was giving them his pep talk. He could hear the muffled sound of ships exploding. From time to time, one could possibly hear the agonizing screams of their fellow pilots before their deaths if they were conversing within the same wave signal.  
  
Hikaru had only flown a couple of missions, but he was almost like a pro due to his previous flight experience. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw flashes of light. He didn't need the radar to tell him he had company. He pulled his ship into a tight loop and was soon behind the enemy's ship. The Zentradi pilot never had a chance. He pushed down on a button and all that was left were a few flaming pieces. Hikaru flinched at the thought having killed yet another creature that looked so much like him. That was the difference between a rookie and a pro. A pro wouldn't flinch and he didn't have a guilty conscience. He had to for his sanity.  
  
A group of four ganged up on him. He barrel rolled to avoid their laser blasts. He couldn't shake him. He heard and an explosion and he felt himself being thrown forward.  
  
"Are you alright, Hikaru?"  
  
He was going to be sore in the morning. " Yeah, thanks Sempai. "  
  
" At least that 'Old Lady' isn't bugging me this time. "  
  
" OLD LADY! "  
  
Hikaru swore briefly. ' She just had to be listening to this link. '  
  
He could see Roy laughing on the screen. " If you could shoot as well as your mouth throws out insults at your CO, you'd be the best pilot. "  
  
Hikaru felt his ears burning with embarrassment.  
  
" Watch out! "  
  
He and Roy rolled out of the way as to very large blasts from a large ship nearly took them out.  
  
" Quite fooling around and watch yourselves! "  
  
It was Claudia this time. Roy saluted her. " Yes ma'am. "  
  
The two continued fighting the enemy that seemed to have a never ending supply of fighters. At some point the Zentradi pulled back, perhaps bored with the idea of an easy victory. In any case, the Macross was spared until the next battle.  
  
The exhausted pilots flew back to the ship. One thought filled Hikaru's mind: " Will I live the next time? "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comments: shintored@yahoo.com or review 


End file.
